


Poetry of a Mad Man

by donnadekarenfic



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Erotic Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnadekarenfic/pseuds/donnadekarenfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>The poetry of a lustful stalker. (Sylar PoV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry of a Mad Man

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I wrote this because I have a thing for stalker fic.Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit from this work of fiction. All characters and shows/movies are Copyrighted by their respective owners.
> 
> Readers: You have my permission to save, download, rec, link, and distribute my fic even if my journal is deleted. All I ask is that you credit. Thank You.

Sylar stood inside the empty room, watching Peter as he slept. Peter wasn't the only one with the gift of invisibility. After the wall incident, Peter and Sylar went their separate ways. Peter denied any feelings he had for Sylar and that just didn't set well with him. He was bitter. He was enraged. He touched him loads of times and could tell how he felt with Lydia's powers. Peter wanted him. Peter lusted for him but somewhere in the back of Peter's mind, he felt that he would get hurt. Peter felt that one day Sylar would become evil again and that would just break his heart. What Peter didn't count on was that HE would be the one to make Sylar evil again. For without Peter in his life, Sylar felt that his life had no meaning. Consumed by rage and lust, he stalked Peter. Every night he haunted Peter's dreams. Every night he managed to push erotic images into Peter's mind of them making love. As Sylar watched, breathing hard, trying not to reveal what he had been doing for mere months, he thought...

I want you

I want to feel you.

I want to feel your arms wrapped around me.

I want to feel my cock inside of you.

I want to fuck you until you are mine.

Fuck you until you belong to me.

Fuck you until all that is left is me and only me.

I want to have you, ravage you.

I want you moaning my name and screaming until your voice gives out.

I want you cumming and cumming all over me.

Slapping and slipping down my length until you can't hold on.

I want to fuck you until your body is spent.

Fuck you until you black out from the pleasure of it all.

I want to claim you, control you.

I want you.

I want to feel you.

I want more than just to watch you.

Peter


End file.
